The present invention relates to a differing region detection system and a differing region detection method.
The recent proliferation of video sites on the Internet has resulted in a deluge of illegal videos created from original videos, which has become a social issue. Examples of illegal videos include videos that are exact copies of an original video, videos created by extracting a part of an original video such as a highlight scene, and videos created by modifying an original video by adding a telop or the like thereto. In consideration thereof, there are demands for detection of a video having identity with a source video while also taking such modified videos into consideration.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of judging identity between two images. Specifically, with the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a multidimensional feature amount vector is generated for each image, and feature amount vectors are compared between images in order to judge identity between the images. By applying such a method to, for example, a part of frame images in a video, identity between videos can be judged even if the videos has been modified.
Patent Document 1: WO 2010/084714
However, although the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 enables identity between videos to be judged as described above, when there is a local difference such as presence/absence of telops or a difference in contents of telops between videos judged to have identity, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 does not enable a determination to be made regarding where the differing region is. For example, even if a telop-added video is judged by the method described above to be a video having identity with a source video, the video judged to have identity must be played back in order to check where the telop has been added, resulting in an significant increase in work load.